A27M Cruiser Tank Mk. VIII Cromwell
The '''A27M Cruiser Tank Mk VIII Cromwell '''was a cruiser tank that was used by Great Britain in World War II A27M Cruiser Tank Mk VIII Cromwell Description The Cromwell was a very fast Cruiser Tank, which was very maneuverable.http://www.militaryfactory.com/armor/detail.asp?armor_id=67 The Cromwell was developed from the A24 Cavalier and the A27L Centaur except it was fitted with a new Meteor Engine (Thus it was called the A27M, with the M standing for Meteor). It was much better than its predecessors in the way it was more reliable than Cruiser tanks before it. It has a maximum of 76mm of armour in the front of the turret, with 51mm of armour on the sides, and 44mm on the rear of the turret. On the hull, there is only 64mm of armour on the front, 29-44mm on the sides, and 25mm of rear amour on the hull. This tank only weights 28 tonnes. A total of 4,016 Cromwells were produced between 1944 and 1955. 3,066 of these were produced during the war itself.http://warfarehistorynetwork.com/daily/wwii/ww2-vehicles-the-british-cromwell-tank/ A number of countries had Cromwells in service during World War II, they included: *Great Britain *Portugal *Poland *Irasel *Greece *Finland *Czechslovkia The A34 Cruiser Tank Mk. X Comet was based on the hull of a Cromwell tank. History Variants The Cromwell had a few variants of the main tank. Most variants were just converted from A27L Cruiser Tank Mk. VIII Centuar to The Cromwell. http://www.tanks-encyclopedia.com/ww2/gb/A27M_Cruiser_MkVIII_Cromwell.php *Cromwell I: A Centaur I with an early V12 Meteor engine. Produced with a 6 pounder (pdr) gun (57 mm). *Cromwell II: This was only a concept, they had a wider track width (from 14 in to 15.5 in), and removing the hull mounted 7.92 mm BESA Machine Gun to increase stowage. *Cromwell III: Converted Centuar I's with the early V12 Meteor Engine. *Cromwell IV: This variant of Cromwell was the most widely produced of all the variants. This model of Cromwell, had an new V12 Meteor engine, and a rechambered 6 pdr gun as a 75 mm gun. *Cromwell IVw: This variant of Cromwell had the mdoifications as the Cromwell IV but the hull was welded instead of riveted (Thus the 'w' in the name). *Cromwell Vw: A model of Cromwell which wsa produced with a welded hull and a 75 mm gun from the start. *Cromwell VI: New main armament, 95 mm Howitzer. Used as a close support tank that carrys smoke and H rounds. *Cromwell VII: Late variant, had additional armour (101 mm on the front flat plate), wider tracks (15.5 in), an additional gearbox, and a larger turret ring. Many Cromwell IV's and V's had been converted to this model of Cromwell. *Cromwell VIIw: Reworked from Cromwell Vw to fit Cromwell VII modifications, and a welded hull. *Cromwell VIII: Reworked Cromwell VIs with Cromwell VIIs upgrades. The hull of the Cromwell was changed over the time it was produced: *Hull Type A: Driver and Hull Machine Gunner had lift up hatches. *Hull Type B: Had a different internal hull arrangement. *Hull Type C: Had a different internal hull arrangement. *Hull Type D: Engine deck reworked *Hull Type E: Engine deck reworked *Hull Type F: Driver and Hull Machine Gunner had swing out hatches, stowage bins on the sides, and a rearrangement of fender bins from driver's side. The chassis of the Cromwell had a wide use in many tanks in the British Army: *Cormwell Command: Main gun had been removed. 2 Wireless (No. 19) radio sets were carried (One was high power, the other low power). It was used by Brigade and Divisonal HQ (Head Quarters) *Cromwell Observation Post: Cromwell IV, VI and VIII, with 2 No.19 Radio Sets and 2 (Portable) No.38 radio Sets. *Cromwell Control: Used by Regimental HQ. Had 2 Low Power No.19 Radio Sets *Infantry tank Excelsior *FV4101 Charioteer: Postwar design (1950), fitted with a new turret that houses a new ROQF 20 pdr gun . References Category:Articles to be Expanded Category:British Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:British Tanks Category:Crusier Tanks Category:A27M Cruiser Tank Mk VIII Cromwell Category:Great Britain